


Papa's Socks

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan January Joy 2021 (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: And here we are, nearly the end of January! Here is my contribution to @csjanuaryjoyKillian’s socks keep disappearing, and for once, even Emma doesn’t have a clue as to what’s going on.A huge thank you to @ultraluckycatnd for giving this a beta!
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Papa's Socks

Killian didn’t know where the bloody hell all his socks went. The only pair left in his sock drawer should have been thrown out weeks ago, but now, he was glad they hadn’t been. A sock with a hole in the big toe was still better than no sock at all.

On his way out, he asked Emma if she’d been borrowing his socks again. The winter had been cold and harsh, and she had a habit of stealing his warmest pairs whenever she had the chance. She too seemed confused about his surprisingly empty drawer. 

“We just bought you a ton of new socks for Christmas,” she said as she sifted through the hamper. “I haven’t been taking them, but there’s not a single sock in here.”

“Perhaps it’s a sock goblin,” Killian quipped.

“The most vile of all villains,” Emma laughed. “I’ll keep an eye out; they’ll turn up.”

That night, after a gruelling shift, Emma still didn’t have any answers when it came to his socks. He’d grabbed a spare pack during his lunch break, hoping they would hold him over until the rest of his socks were back where they belonged. 

“I went through every hamper in the house,” Emma stated. “We’ve never had so many clean clothes at one time, and the kids’ wardrobes are overflowing. But I only managed to find one pair of your socks.”

He frowned, the mystery absolutely baffling him. 

When he went upstairs to put his new socks away, he caught Leia running across the hall to Charlie’s room. He took note of her socks, which looked suspiciously similar to a new pair he’d received over the holiday.

But they were much too small to actually belong to him. 

With a shrug, he slipped into his bedroom and started to put his socks away, only to be surprised when each pair popped away as soon as he set them in the drawer.

Quietly, he snuck into Leia and Hope’s room and snooped around. A baby doll sat atop each girl’s bed, and he noticed they both wore familiar looking socks. Now knowing that the children had been committing magical theft, he realized they’d been re-sizing things too. He opened up a drawer to find that both girls had plenty of socks.

And they were mostly his. 

Gathering a pair for evidence, he made his way to Charlie’s room, where he, Leia, and Hope were gathered on the bed, playing a game of sorts. Each child wore what he now knew to be his socks. 

They looked surprised when he held up a pair of socks and asked them to explain.

“Papa socks comfy!” Charlie stated proudly, blinking his eyes and stealing the pair right from Killian’s hand. 

“And warm!” Hope added.

“We like them better than our socks,” Leia said. “They slide on the tile much better than ours.”

“Rascals,” he teased, earning giggles from the three of them. “Would you mind telling me where the rest of my socks are?”

“Charlie hides them,” Leia explained, pulling back the comforter to reveal a lump under the sheet where a bunch of socks had been shoved.

“Papa socks!” Charlie squealed with delight.

“What is going on up here?” Emma asked, snuggling a sleepy little Ivy, who also seemed to be sporting a pair of his socks. “All that noise woke the baby.”

“I found my socks,” he said, holding up the tiny pair he’d swiped from Hope’s doll. “Seems our little pirates have been using their magic on this one.”

Emma snorted out a laugh. “Figures.”

“We like Papa’s socks better,” Hope whined, likely assuming that now that they’d been caught, they’d have to give up the goods. 

“No more stealing,” Emma warned, though he could see that she was desperately holding back what he was certain was a fit of laughter. She stood on her toes and kissed a now confused Killian on the cheek. “I have an idea,” she said, handing Ivy over to him. “You guys just stay here for a minute.”

When she finally called them down, Killian and the children stepped into the living room to see a roaring fire in the fireplace, mugs of cocoa, and a pile of socks that looked both warm and cozy, and whimsically colorful.

“I fixed your socks,” Emma explained. “And I made them all different sizes so we can all have a pair.” She waved her hand, and magically, each pair of socks found their owner. “Maybe we can also have some cuddles and family time too?”

“No more theft?” he asked Leia, Hope, and Charlie.

After the three promised they would no longer steal Killian’s socks, he looked at Emma. “And you?”

“I’m your wife,” she argued. “What’s yours is mine.” 

“Very funny, Swan.” He turned Ivy in his arms, and wiggled her feet with his hand. “You also forgot someone.”

Emma pinched Ivy’s little feet, but the little girl didn’t stir from her newfound slumber. The grey socks she’d been sporting transformed into blue slippers with little ruffles, but no less cozy looking than before. “There,” she said, satisfied with her work. “Now how about a movie?”

“No,” Charlie frowned. He waved his hand as they all sat down, and a large, fluffy blanket draped over their laps. “Now, we have movie.”

“And socks,” Killian whispered to Emma, who snickered quietly. 

She took Ivy from Killian, then snuggled against him, sighing contentedly when he wrapped his arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. “And cuddles.”

  
  



End file.
